


Dress

by buttercupbassline



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bearded Chris Evans, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercupbassline/pseuds/buttercupbassline
Summary: Say my name and everything just stops.I don't want you like a best friend.Only bought this dress so you could take it off.Take. It. Off.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Kudos: 22





	Dress

“Wonder if this’ll all clear out by December.” Taylor huffed into her mug, watching her phone intently.

Y/N smiled at her best friend over facetime and tried to be reassuring, “It seems like some places are lifting their lock-downs. We’ll have our freedom again soon.”

She longed to be alone almost 100% of the time, but this quarantine had taken a toll on her sanity and she found herself dreaming of the days she could have spent with her crew, running through the streets of New York City.

“You miss him, don’t you?” Taylor’s voice shocked Y/N out of her thoughts. Bringing her back to her lonely apartment in the suburbs of London.

She huffed and heaved herself off the couch, striding to the kitchen, phone in hand, “I miss them all, to be fair. Especially you and Chris, though.”

Y/N had been living in London since the previous December, having temporarily moved from New York to spend time with her ailing grandmother.

She had been introduced to Chris at Taylor’s birthday/NYE party a few years prior and they’d been close ever since; finding solace in each others struggles with anxiety and trying to grow together around it. He had been a little ray of sunshine in the depressing hole that Y/N thought of as her life.

_“Y/N I want you to meet someone,” Taylor smiled widely at her petite friend and adjusted her light blue gown. When Y/N opened her mouth to protest, Taylor’s hand shot up, “Not like_ that, _” She reassured her, “I’m going to be gone for a little while and I want you to have someone here to lean on when I’m out of reach.” She placed her hand delicately on Y/N’s shoulder, “I already warned him, no funny business.”_

_“Oh! Here he is!” Taylor tugged Y/N over to a tall, rugged figure that had his back to them, spinning around only to reveal Captain America himself._

_“Chris, this is Y/N. She’ll be moving out this way next month and I want you to show her the best of the city while I’m gone.”_

_Chris smiled handsomely and adjusted his bowtie, “Well, Miss Y/N, I’d be happy to show you what the city has to offer.”_

_“But no funny business, sir,” Y/N held up a hand and smirked at him, determined to keep her cool._

_He crossed his heart and let out a deep chuckle, “Absolutely none.”_

No Funny Business was right. Chris was a perfect gentleman with Y/N. Before and after Taylor left NYC for the summer that year.

Much to Y/N’s eventual dismay.

Taylor sighed, “You really ought to tell him, Y/N. You’ve got it bad.”

Shaking her head, Y/N poured herself a cup of water and shut the fridge, “I’m perfectly content where we’re at, T. He is too. There’s absolutely no point in making things awkward by telling him that I’ve somehow grown a third head and all it wants is him.” She leaned on the counter and shruged at her phone, “The last thing he needs is someone else confessing their love for him when all he wanted is a friend. If he wants me in any other way, he’ll have to come and get it because I ain’t moving.”

“You’re being so difficult but it makes me really happy to see someone putting his needs first. Not a lot of people have done that lately.”

A faux smile graced Y/N’s lips, “What can I say? I really care about his happiness and if me being locked down in the friend-zone makes him happy, then I can’t complain. I’m just happy to be in his life.”

Taylor glanced over her shoulder and nodded, “I have to go now,” Her face lit up and she raised her mug in mock cheers, “When this is all over, you have to come visit. I miss you so much, Y/N.”

“I miss you, too. I’ll bring Ciel and he can drive the girls crazy.”

“Oh! And meet his new cousin, Benji!

**__ **

**_**~~~** _ **

Months later, the quarantines were slowly starting to lift and Y/N felt confident enough in her Nana’s health to fly home.

She had called ahead and double-triple checked that Taylor could pick her up at the airport, but she saw no sign of the blonde or her car anywhere at the pickup lane.

Someone to her left cleared their throat and she spun, only to see a tall, grinning Chris holding up a sign that read “Wednesday Addams” on it. Y/N rolled her eyes and stalked over to the man, ready to give him an earful when she was suddenly swept up into his arms and a chaste kiss placed on her cheek.

“Missed you lots, kiddo,” Chris hummed quietly against her hair. His large hands were placed respectively on her sides and he parted too soon for her liking. Grabbing her bag, he gestured to a shoddy old pick-up he liked to rent, “Your chariot awaits, princess.”

_Princess._ Y/N thought she could get used to it. But she quickly banished the thought from her mind as Chris opened the door for her.

“Miss Swift sends her regards,” he says, starting the car up and pulling away, “But she’s busy with final touches to your wel--Shit.” He cut himself off and blushed a deep shade of red, barely hidden by the fluffy beard that covered his cheeks.

“My what?” Y/N asked, ready to pry. If Taylor was up to something, Y/N was bound and determined to get to the bottom of it. Especially if it concerned her.

Chris let out a deep sigh, “Show me your surprised face,”

“Uh?”

“Just do it and I’ll explain.” He kept his eyes on the road, and when he pulled up to a stoplight, he glanced over at Y/N, who flashed him her best surprised face.

“Good girl.” He winked at her, “Okay, so she’s throwing a small get together tonight, and I mean very small, to celebrate our favorite goth’s return to the motherland.”

_He could charm the pants off a priest,_ Y/N thought, growing frustrated with her probably obvious feelings.

The rest of the drive was in a comfortable silence, Chris insisted on letting Y/N out of the car like a true gentleman before planting one last kiss on her cheek and promising to escort her to Taylor’s.

**__ **

**_**~~~** _ **

Y/N stood gawking at herself in the mirror, unsure of what to think. She had run out shortly after to pick up something to wear, since all she had were sweats and leggings. (Oh, the simple life of a Video Game Streamer, how it came to bite her in the ass now.)

The black and purple velvet dress fell just below her mid-thigh, clinging to her curves, yet laying loosely against her chest. Y/N had topped the look off with her combat boots and fishnet tights; She felt like Harley Quinn in Suicide Squad.

Y/N took it easy on the makeup, not wanting to ruin the look she already had going for her; A simple wing and mascara with chapstick. Simple and casual. A huge contrast to how she felt in her dress.

A knock at the door shook her out of her daze and she shuffled down to answer it.

“Y/N--” Chris smiled broadly but nearly choked out her name as he swept in to kiss her cheek, hoping to hide the blush growing all over him. “You look…”He sighed, “Lovely,”

_Lovely? Just Lovely?_ Y/N wanted to scream. _I did this for you, moron!_ But she bit her tongue and forced out a smile. How could he have known that she only decided on something so out of her comfort zone because she wanted to impress him. “Glad you like it,” she muttered, “I’m almost done, kay? Just chill with Ciel and I’ll be right down.” She hurried back up the stairs before tears stung her eyes. This was all the confirmation she needed that she is, was, and forever would be Just. A. Friend.

She needed a minute alone, but she didn’t get it. A light tapping on her bedroom door stirred the fire in her belly and she bit back the urge to tell Chris to fuck off.

Instead, she got up and opened the door for him, “Sup?” She tried to sound casual but just from the grimace on his face she knew she had failed miserably.

“Y/N, what’s wrong?” His gaze looked clouded as he pushed his way into her room, “I haven’t seen you in months and I can _still_ tell when you’re upset with me. What did I do this time?”

Y/N’s expression softened, she relaxed a little and let out a chuckle, “Nothing, Chris. I’m being stupid, don’t worry about it.” Her smile brightened and she plunked down on her bed, patting the edge for him to join her. “It’s been rough being away from everyone, so I just have to readjust to society,” Y/N joked.

Chris saw right through it, and grasped her hand, “No, babe. I know it’s more than that so just tell me. I’m a big boy, I can handle anything you throw at me,” He looked like he was on the cusp of tears and it tore Y/N apart to see.

She sighed, leaning a little closer to him than she intended, “I just--”

Cut off by the feeling of Chris’ lips against her’s, Y/N flailed for a moment before settling her hands on his biceps and, much to her dismay, pushing him away.

“What are you doing, Chris?” She whispered, trying to hide the hurt in her voice. He had only kissed her because he thought that’s what she wanted. She was sure of it.

He looked down at her, his hand resting gently on her cheek and tilting her face up to his, “I…I’m coming to you, Y/N. Since you’re not moving,”

Suddenly her words from months ago came flooding back, “How did you…?”

Chris ruffled his hair and smiled sheepishly, “Do you remember why Taylor called you that day?”

“She missed me and wanted to thank me for sending flowers for Meredith’s birthday.” Y/N gave him a dumbfounded look when the realization hit her, “Oh my god, you were _there!”_

A low chuckle escaped his lips and he looked down at the floor, “Only reason she called was because I had gone over there in a desperate attempt to get some advice on how to handle you,”

“Handle me?”

“Y/N,” Chris sighed deeply and looked up from his shoelaces, finally meeting her gaze, “I am hopelessly in love with you. So hopelessly in love, I had to ask your best friend for advice on how to tell you.”

“You…Oh…I…” Y/N stumbled over the right thing to say, her brain freezing every time she tried.

“I don’t want you like a best friend, Y/N.” Chris hummed against her temple, his hand gently tipping her head back to meet his lips once more in a shy, yet passionate kiss.

His large hands began to roam, eliciting soft mewls from her lips as he caressed each soft curve of her body, wanting to memorize it all in case she woke up the next morning filled with regret. She gently reciprocated each touch and pet with tickles of her own. The two of them eventually tumble backwards onto the bed as he deepens the kiss and fumbles with the hem of Y/N's dress, sliding it up her hips so he can get his hands where she wants them the most. 

"Chris," She whispered against his lips, "Just take the damn thing off,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading.  
> I found myself rewatching the Cap movies and falling for CEvans all over again.
> 
> Dunno if this is going to be a oneshot or a series, but we'll see.
> 
> Let me know if you want more!  
> <3


End file.
